Domesticated animals on farms and ranches across the country have been contained by wire fences for years. This type of fencing, supplied in rolls, is attached to upright posts using fasteners. This fencing is relatively cheap, easy to install and works fairly effectively in containing animals such as horses, cattle, sheep, goats, and the like. Other variations such as barbed wire fences, electrified fences, and the like also use wire rails in a similar configuration. During maintenance of such fences, it is often necessary to tighten the wire as it is prone to stretching over time. Additionally, such tightening often needs to be relieved during cold weather to prevent breakage of overstressed wires. This adjustment process is often accomplished with fence pliers, screwdrivers, or similar tools, but with limited success as the tightening process often results in wire breakage.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which wire components on fencing can be easily tightened and loosened without the disadvantages as described above. Therefore, despite any advances already in the field, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts directed to adjusting the tension of installed cord materials.